


just to get a taste of heaven (i'm on my knees)

by wvlfqveen



Series: clizzy coffee shop au [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Semi-Public PDA, Sex Toys, Smut, this is mostly smut and totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlfqveen/pseuds/wvlfqveen
Summary: A night out with Isabelle's coworkers had somehow ended with Clary and Isabelle making out in a washroom stall (again) and then going home for more.Clary wasn't complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> whAT'S UP Y'ALL
> 
> the response to the first part of the mini series was amazing. im so happy you all liked it so much
> 
> anyway idk what came over to me but i absolutely had to write clizzy smut and this thing happened
> 
> enjoy and tell me know what you think! i've only written smut once before!

Clary was in the process of worrying Isabelle’s earlobe with her teeth when she laughed breathlessly. “What’s with us and washrooms?”

Clary couldn’t help but blush. She was out of control when Isabelle was around, it seemed.

They were in the washroom of a fancy bar, making out in a stall like teenagers. Isabelle had asked her to be her date to a night out with her coworkers (Isabelle was a kickboxing instructor, and she worked at a gym). Clary thought one of them was celebrating their birthday. She wasn’t exactly sure.

However, Clary _was_ sure of three things:

  1. thirty minutes into the night, Isabelle’s hand had been way too high on her thigh. Clary was only human.
  2. Isabelle looked absolutely stunning in her well-tailored, black, mid-length dress, her hair loose around her shoulders, and wearing bright red lipstick.
  3. She was too gay to function and needed immediate intervention.



Ignoring her last thought, Clary dragged her lips down Isabelle’s throat. Isabelle shivered under her. “I couldn’t resist. Also, your coworkers are _boring_.”

“And straight,” Isabelle added. Clary looked up at her.

“Why? What did I say?”

Isabelle laughed, then pulled her back in for a kiss.

They had been dating for a bit over a week now, but, as cliché as it sounded, Clary felt like she'd known her her whole life. Their group had expanded, bringing Alec and Izzy in, and occasionally Jace and Raphael. Clary couldn't remember ever being this happy.

Isabelle’s hand strayed down to her ass and squeezed. An embarrassing squeak made its way out Clary’s mouth.

“You wanna go home?,” Isabelle whispered in her ear. Clary stopped breathing for a moment.

They hadn’t done _that_ yet, although Clary wasn’t complaining. She could have spent the rest of her life kissing Isabelle happily.

Clary cleared her throat. “You sure?”

Isabelle grabbed her hand, the one not currently threaded in her hair, and slid it down her body slowly to her-

“Oh,” Clary choked. Isabelle was wet.

“I’m sure,” Isabelle said, pupils blown. Her lipstick had been smeared across her mouth, and Clary’s lips were probably a mess, too.

“Okay,” Clary said. “Let’s clean up and let’s get out of here.”

Isabelle grinned. Clary had to actually clench her thighs to get some semblance of control back.

* * *

They decided to take the subway back to Isabelle, Alec, and Jace’s apartment as neither of the boys was home, and it was closer to the bar than Clary’s house was. Plus, it was still kinda early. They had skipped out of the gathering pretty quickly. They gathered a few appreciative looks in the car, Isabelle especially, but also a bit of ogling as people’s eyes inevitably fell to their clasped hands. They both ignored the looks and sat very closely together, talking and occasionally smiling at each other goofily.

They got out after a few stops and crossed the street to the Lightwood-and Herondale- apartment. It was a pretty fancy building in an area far nicer than Clary’s thanks to the fact that Isabelle’s parents were actually rich. Isabelle hadn’t looked comfortable talking about her parents when Clary had asked though, so Clary didn’t push.

The elevator ride was silent but tense, both girls shooting each other heated looks. If it hadn’t been already occupied, Clary was sure one of them would have caved and kissed each other already.

They got out on Isabelle’s floor and walked up to her door, not talking. Isabelle unlocked it and let Clary walk in. They both threw their heels off, and Clary was actually about to start walking around her apartment curiously (it was _huge_ ) when Isabelle stopped her, pushing her up against the now locked door and kissing her furiously.

Clary moaned into her mouth and got her hands in her hair, hitching her leg a little higher on Isabelle’s leg to get as close as possible. Isabelle’s hand fell to her thigh, and then suddenly both of Clary’s legs were around her waist.

Clary groaned. “Fuck,” she said. “I love dating fit girls.”

Isabelle grinned against her mouth, then kissed along the column of her throat. Clary clutched her head a little tighter.

“Bedroom,” she said, breathlessly. She could hardly think in the position she was in.

Isabelle carried her to the end of the hallway without a word, and then they were in her bedroom. Clary had no clue what the hallway had looked like, and she had no time to look around the room before Isabelle had actually _tossed her_ on the bed like she weighed nothing and got on top of her, lining up their bodies.

Clary’s legs immediately went around her waist and pulled her in tightly, trying to get some friction. Her hands went to Isabelle’s zipper, tugging it down a bit. “Get this off,” she demanded.

Izzy sat back on her knees -Clary immediately mourned the loss of her body- and tugged the zipper the rest of the way down before getting off the bed to push it and her pantyhose down.

Clary felt like she’d been hit over the head with a club. Isabelle was absolutely stunning, all lean muscle and curves, a body Clary had thought she would ever see only in magazines. She was wearing black, lacy underwear. She gulped, suddenly nervous about taking her own dress off.

Isabelle got back on top of her, seemingly satisfied with Clary’s reaction. She kissed her under her ear before whispering “your turn”.

Clary sat up. Isabelle tugged down her zipper, making eye contact with Clary the entire time. When she reached the end of the zipper, Clary got up reluctantly and pushed her dress and pantyhose off without looking at Isabelle.

She looked up a beat later so as to not seem weird, but she needn’t have worried. The expression on Isabelle’s face, pure, unadulterated want, made heat pool low in Clary’s stomach.

“Come here,” Isabelle said hoarsely. Clary climbed back on the bed and straddled her. Isabelle’s hands came around to rest on her ass, pulling her impossibly closer. Clary groaned.

“You’re so beautiful,” Isabelle said, reaching up to pull out the pins from Clary’s hair. Unlike Isabelle, she had decided to wear it up today.

Pins out, her hair tumbled down her back, making Clary shiver a bit at the sensation. She put her arms around Isabelle’s shoulders.

“You too,” Clary said, a little choked as Isabelle’s hands had fallen back on her ass. She smiled up at her.

They kissed again, and it was hot and wet from the start, desire thrumming through both of their bodies. Clary pushed Isabelle back, and she lied down, taking Clary with her. She opened her long legs and Clary fit her body between them immediately.

This close, she could feel just how wet Isabelle was. She kissed her, groaning, then kissed down her throat.

Isabelle moaned when Clary’s mouth fell on top of her breasts. They were bigger than Clary’s -hardly any surprise there- and impossibly soft. Clary sucked a little hickey on the right one. Isabelle’s hand tightened on her ass.

“Can I take it off?,” she asked her. Isabelle nodded, and Clary thanked heavens her bra had a clasp in the front. She undid it, and Isabelle pushed it off her and on the floor. Clary put her mouth to good use and sucked a dark pink nipple into her mouth, making Isabelle gasp.

“Fuck,” she swore. Her hands came to rest in Clary’s hair, as if to hold her there. Clary didn’t need any further encouragement, biting, licking, and sucking until both of Isabelle’s breasts were red, and probably sore at the tips.

She was shaking a bit, and she kissed Clary back furiously when Clary finally raised her head. Clary yelped as Isabelle suddenly hooked a leg around her and flipped them around.

“Bra off,” she commanded. Clary complied, so turned on that Isabelle could have asked her anything and she would have probably done it, no questions asked. She unclasped her bra and threw it in approximately the same direction as Isabelle’s.

While Isabelle reciprocated, making her own marks on Clary’s breasts, Clary’s right hand slid down her front until-

“Oh, God,” Isabelle moaned, stilling her ministrations on Clary’s breasts as she cupped her over her underwear, rubbing a bit.

“Hey,” Clary said, stilling her movements. Isabelle looked at her a little wildly, making Clary grin a bit. “I have to ask- are you clean?”

Isabelle nodded. “Yeah, I got tested recently,” she said. “I can show you the results if you want. I haven’t been with anyone since.”

“No, that’s fine. I trust you,” Clary said. Isabelle smiled, pleased. “I’m clean, too.”

Isabelle nodded. “I trust you, too.” Clary returned her smile, then smirked a bit as her fingers started moving again. Isabelle’s eyes fluttered close.

“You wanna get these off?,” Clary murmured. Isabelle sat up a bit.

“You, too,” she said, and pulled her underwear down with no hesitation. Clary noticed she wasn’t shaved bare, which she appreciated, but it was clearly trimmed, and her bikini line was hairless. She envied her confidence for a moment, but she was too busy trying to get her own underwear off fast enough.

Isabelle giggled at her. It was the cutest sound Clary had ever heard. Underwear off, she pushed Isabelle back so Clary was on top again, and her fingers immediately went down between her legs. Isabelle arched her back when Clary grazed her clit, a delicious sound ripping from her mouth.

Clary waited a bit before adding another finger to the equation. She still hadn’t entered her, which seemed to displease Isabelle. She clutched Clary hand like a lifeline.

“I want you inside me,” she said. She looked so beautiful underneath Clary, her eyes wide and lust-filled and her hair a halo around her head.

Clary slipped a finger inside Isabelle, giving her a little time to get used to the intrusion before moving it. Clary wondered for a moment if they were moving too fast -they only knew each other for a week- but she quickly decided it was long enough as Isabelle panted for more under her.

“What do you want?,” she asked her, voice hoarse.

“More fingers,” Isabelle said, hands shooting out to clutch at her bedsheets as Clary added another finger.

“Fuck,” she moaned. Clary grinned; there was something powerful about making a girl unravel like this, and crooked her fingers a bit, grazing a spot that made Isabelle clench around her. She arched her back, her breasts bouncing as her back came back down.

“Clary,” she whined. “Again.”

Clary made a split-second decision and added a third finger, while the heel of her hand pressed against Isabelle'd clit. She ground against it, seemingly unable to control her movements as she cried out.

From the way Isabelle was moving and clenching around her fingers, she knew she was close, but Clary also felt something was missing. She moved her hand for a bit, and then asked, her voice almost casual. “Is it okay if I use my mouth?”

Isabelle looked like she was ready to cry. “Please.”

Clary grinned nearly smugly and more than turned on -she could practically feel herself dripping- and bent down to graze Isabelle’s clit with her tongue, not removing her fingers from their spot deep inside her. It took only a few seconds before Isabelle finally arched and clenched around her, and although she had been pretty vocal before, her orgasm seemed to steal the breath out of her, her mouth opening in a silent scream.

When she flopped back down on the bed and her body had gone through the aftershocks, only then did Clary remove her fingers and her mouth. Then, feeling bold, she sucked her fingers clean. Isabelle’s eyes completely glazed over.

“Come here,” Isabelle said, dragging her on top of her. Clary went easily, finding her lips right away. Isabelle moaned at her own taste.

They broke apart, panting. “That was the best orgasm of my life,” Isabelle said. Clary grinned, pleased.

“I’m glad,” she said. Isabelle kissed her again for a bit, then pulled away and looked at her for a moment.

“Do you want to try something with me?,” she asked. She sounded almost nervous.

“What?”

“Have you ever been penetrated? And I don’t mean by fingers.”

Clary blinked down at her, trying to tamp down her excitement. “You mean a strap-on?”

Isabelle nodded, eyes searching her expression.

“You have one?”

Isabelle nodded again. “I kinda really wanna try it on you, if that’s okay. I mean, it’s totally fine if you don’t, we can do something else of course but-”

Clary kissed her to stop her rambling, then pulled back to make eye contact.

“Isabelle. I want you to fuck me.”

Isabelle blinked up at her, a bit stunned, then her eyes darkened even more. She crashed her mouth against Clary’s, all teeth and tongue, and flipped her over. Clary was nearly aching.

“Do you wanna put a condom on it?,” Isabelle asked, almost breathless. Clary nodded. It would probably be easier for cleanup anyway.

Isabelle reached for her bedside drawers, pulling out the harness, and the dildo, which was already attached to it (Clary was kinda grateful that it was all black. Her last partner had fucked her with a hot pink dildo and Clary had been unable to stop laughing the entire time she had been wearing it) and a box of condoms.

“Are you okay with the size?,” Isabelle asked. The nervousness was back.

Clary sized it up, considering, then nodded. She had had sex with bigger ones before.

Isabelle, looking relieved, grabbed the harness and wrapped it around her thighs and low on her waist, then ripped open a foil packet and pulled the condom over the dildo. Clary’s thighs clenched involuntarily when Isabelle grabbed a small lube packet and ripped it open to warm it up in her hands and then spread it on the toy. Ready, Clary pulled her back down to kiss her. Isabelle kissed down her neck and breasts, pulling a moan out of Clary, then her hand travelled down her body and in-between her legs.

Clary moaned, her legs opening wider immediately. Isabelle rubbed a bit, never taking her eyes off Clary’s face, and then, when Clary nodded, slipped a finger inside her.

She felt like her breath had been punched out of her, hands coming up to clutch at Isabelle’s forearms. Isabelle waited a bit before moving her finger, but she didn’t have to; Clary asked her for more almost right away, and Isabelle slipped a second finger inside her easily.

It took a third finger and a little bit more time to get Clary wide enough for the dildo -she had smaller hips than Isabelle- and by the time Isabelle had positioned herself at her entrance, Clary was nearly clawing her back.

Isabelle dropped down to support herself lower on her arms, body close to Clary’s, and Clary grabbed her ass, urging her to get a move on already.

The first push inside was a little uncomfortable. Isabelle went extremely slowly, but it had been a while since Clary had had sex like this so she stayed still while Clary got used to the sensation. When she felt ready, Clary pushed on her ass again, and Isabelle pulled out and thrust back in slowly, chuckling a bit.

Clary bit her lip and closed her eyes. She felt self-conscious about how loud she normally was during sex, and as Isabelle moved her hips, she felt like she was ready to scream.

She felt Isabelle bent closer to her, making Clary fold in a bit and push her legs higher. She wound them around Isabelle and a moan escaped her with the angle change.

“Look at me,” Isabelle croaked. Clary opened her eyes. Isabelle’s eyes were so dark, Clary felt herself blush, which was utterly ridiculous when Isabelle was fucking her with a fake dick. This was no time for embarrassment.

“I want to hear you,” Isabelle said, then got her fingers on her clit just as she thrust a little harder. Clary’s moan, now unhindered by her mouth, was very loud in the silent house.

“Isabelle,” she groaned, her arms coming around to hug the other girl tighter to her body.

“I got you,” Isabelle muttered. “I got you.”

* * *

 

They made each other come two mores times before they fell asleep, utterly blissed out and exhausted, spooning under the covers in case anyone decided to check in on them when they came home. No one did though, and Clary was the last to wake up the next morning.

A warm body was pressed up behind her, a soft hand caressing her belly. Clary stretched a bit, groaning, then blushed as she felt how sore she was between her thighs. The hand on her belly stilled, and Isabelle shifted, her face coming into Clary’s line of sight. She grinned up at her and she grinned back, eyes soft. Her hair was very messy.

“Good morning,” Isabelle said, kissing the corner of her mouth. Clary kissed her back with no tongue, hyperaware of her morning breath. She sat up on her elbows, prompting Isabelle to sit back in her spot. Clary ran a hand through her hair, cataloguing all the tangles in the back of her mind for later.

“What time is it?,” she asked. She cleared her throat.

Isabelle stretched to grab her phone from her nightstand. “12:30,” she said.

Clary panicked for a moment, thinking she was late to work, but then she remembered that Maia was opening today and lied back down with a grateful sigh. Isabelle smiled at her, then straddled her. Clary felt very awake all of a sudden.

“I’m gonna go take a shower. You wanna come with me?”

Isabelle didn’t even need to ask.

*

After their...activities in Isabelle’s big, fancy shower, they brushed their teeth together, Clary feeling very domestic, and Isabelle gave her clothes to wear. Isabelle’s jeans were too long on her and big at the hips and thighs, so she gave her a belt, too, and a shirt of some indie band Clary had never heard of, and she suspected it wasn’t even Isabelle’s.

Now dressed, she walked to their big kitchen, looking around the apartment for the first time. It was fancy, yes, fancier than that of the average 20-something-year-old, but it didn’t feel cold or impersonal. Pictures littered the walls of the hallway. Alec was in some of them, but there were a lot of Isabelle’s, Jace’s, and a younger kid Clary had never seen before but Clary knew to be Max, Isabelle and Alec’s younger brother.

The kitchen was one of those that Clary had only seen in magazines, with that big counter in the middle and chairs around it. Jace and Isabelle were already there talking, but they stopped when Clary entered the room. Jace grinned at her. Clary was suddenly embarrassed.

“Well, goooooooooood morning,” Jace sang. Isabelle smacked his arm.

“Be nice to my girlfriend,” she said. Clary smiled at her and sat down on the chair across from her, taking her hand.

“It’s fine,” she said. “Good morning Jace.”

“How did you sleep? _Did_ you sleep?”

Clary rolled her eyes. “I slept _fine_.”

“Uh-huh,” Jace said, disbelieving. “Is that why you’re walking kind of weird?”

“None of your damn business, is it?,” Isabelle asked, getting up to get Clary breakfast; they had chocolate-chip pancakes.

“My favorite,” Isabelle explained, smiling a bit. Clary, starved, smiled at her and dug in eagerly.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Clary had gone back home to change into clothes for work, and had, thankfully, encountered no one from her group. They would take one look at the hickeys on her neck, her swollen lips, and the way she walked, and they would _know_. She could already hear their teasing.

She was in _Java Jones_ in no time, and as it was a Monday, Maia and Clary were actually kept busy, giving Maia, Simon, Raphael, and Magnus no time to question her about last night. Maia had only given her a look as if to say they were going to talk later, and thrown her apron in her face when she stepped inside.

With the early afternoon rush gone, Clary turned to face the front again as she finished cleaning the equipment, and was faced with her entire friend group looking at her expectantly.

“What?,” she asked defensively. Maia snorted.

“How was last night, Miss One Hundred Hickeys?”

Clary felt her face redden. “It was good.”

Maia hummed, clearly willing her to continue. Clary sighed, putting her rag down.

“Yes, we had sex,” Clary said. Magnus whooped. Maia turned to Simon.

“Pay up, loser,” she said, hand extended. Clary’s mouth dropped open at the exchange of money between her friends.

“You bet on me?,” she asked, a little shrill. Maia raised an eyebrow. Clary’s own eyebrows shot up as she looked at Magnus taking money from Simon.

“Not me,” Raphael grumbled. “Although I would have won if I had. I knew you two were gonna do it sooner or later. The sexual tension was obvious.”

“Simon believed you were gonna hold out two weeks,” Maia explained. “I said one. I knew how long it had been since you’d gotten laid.”

“Same,” Magnus said. She scowled, then sighed as they laughed at her and put her head down on the counter. 

She needed new friends.


End file.
